disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dumbo (character)/Gallery
Images of Dumbo, the title character from the 1941 film of the same name. Promotional Dumbo-HQ.png Dumbo lovely.png Dumbo baloon.png 300px-Dumbo-Flying.jpg Dumbo-poster.jpg dumbo_disneyana_collector_winter_1985-86.png|Dumbo meets Geeta, an Asian Elephant at Los Angeles Zoo Wdhv holiday ad 85.jpg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Start Stacking Promotional Image.jpg Dumbo polish poster.jpeg Dumbo character art.jpg dumbo-Time Magazine.jpg|Illustration of Dumbo created for the December 1941 cover of "Time Magazine" that was cancelled after the Pearl Harbor attack. ''Dumbo'' (2019) Dumbo teaser poster.jpg Dumbo Tim Burton Poster.jpeg Dumbo character poster 1.png Dumbo (2019) - Poster - Witness the Spectacular Dumbo Soar to New Heights.jpg Dumbo (2019) - Poster - Watch Your Imagination Soar in IMAX.jpg Stock art Dumbo-coloring-pages-8.gif|Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo clip art Dumbo-Mrs-Jumbo.png|Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo, and Timothy clip art Dumbo.gif|Dumbo clip art Dumbo 1.gif CuteBabyDumbo.png DumboStanding.png CuteDumbo.png DumboBlowing.png DumboHiccuping.png DumbointheAir.png DumboSitting.png DumboSoaring.png DumboTiedUpEars.png DumboFlying2.png DumboFlying3.png DumboSittingandSmiling.png Dumbo Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Concept art Draft lens18043192module150796782photo 1307940102dumbo 2.gif|Dumbo and Timothy draft dumbo model.jpg Wild-Dumbo2.jpg Mary-Locatell-Dumbo-II.jpg Dumboa.png Dumbo2 drawing.jpg Dumbo-II-concept-art.jpg Dumbo ii 2001 behind the scenes trailer.jpg Dumbo II Sketch Dumbo.jpg Dumbo Storyboard.jpg DumboBillPeet1.jpg|Concept sketch by Bill Peet. DumboBillPeet2.jpg|Dumbo taking a bath, by Bill Peet. DumboBillPeet3.jpg|Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo, by Bill Peet. DumboBillPeet4.jpg|Dumbo and his mother, by Bill Peet. DumboMS0001.jpg|Dumbo model sheet Screenshots ''Dumbo dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1004.jpg|Dumbo unveiled dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.jpg|Dumbo introduced to his mother dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg|Dumbo introduced to the other elephants dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1055.jpg|Elephant Matriarch tickles him on his trunk, cooing dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1069.jpg|Dumbo about to sneeze dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1073.jpg dumbo-ears.jpg|Dumbo's ears are revealed to be larger than normal dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-954.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1152.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-991.jpg|Dumbo smiles to his mother Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1006.jpg|Dumbo getting ready to rest with Mrs. Jumbo peacefully Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1009.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1023.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1036.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1039.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1338.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1346.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1358.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1446.jpg|Dumbo helps setting up the circus dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1477.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1493.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1523.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1527.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1565.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1574.jpg|Dumbo frightened from the lightning dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1809.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1816.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1821.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1832.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1853.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1857.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1859.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1868.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1875.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1879.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1720.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1903.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1917.jpg|Dumbo trumpets to Mrs. Jumbo dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1742.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo trumpets back to Dumbo dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1944.jpg|Dumbo playing with Mrs. Jumbo 1 dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1794.jpg|Dumbo playing with Mrs. Jumbo 2 dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1963.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1991.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2005.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2006.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1844.jpg|Dumbo and his mother witnessing people come into the circus for a tour dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2037.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2045.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2063.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2081.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2082.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2100.jpg|No one gets away with disrespecting her son like that! dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2112.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2149.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2154.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2156.jpg|Dumbo being taken away dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2403.jpg|Dumbo sad being lonely dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2458.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2475.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2744.jpg|Dumbo meets Timothy Q. Mouse dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2749.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2758.jpg|Dumbo take fright after Timothy mentions about his ears 2 Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2783.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2791.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2837.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2858.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2964.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-3487.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-3700.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-3612.jpg|Dumbo with his ears tied around his head Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4037.jpg|Dumbo dressed like a baby Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4133.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4149.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4193.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4197.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4228.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4290.jpg Baby1.jpg|Dumbo smiles when Timothy tells him they're going to visit Mrs. Jumbo dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4410.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4200.jpg|Dumbo and Timothy going to visit Mrs. Jumbo Dumbo7.jpg|Dumbo reunites with his mother (in a way) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4695.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4747.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5046.jpg|Dumbo gets drunk on champagne dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5062.jpg tumblr_mckcv6tKVl1r3jmn6o1_500.png|Dumbo shocked at the very sight of a pink elephant Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5492.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5498.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6172.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6179.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6221.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6752.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6824.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6864.jpg|Dumbo with a magic feather Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6903.jpg|Dumbo starts flying dumbo_flies.jpg|Dumbo flies Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-6620.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6981.jpg Dumbo 495.jpg|Dumbo flying with Timothy dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7009.jpg Dumbo 506.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7138.jpg|Dumbo lets go of the magic feather dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7173.jpg|"You had it in you all along." dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7180.jpg|Dumbo swoops over the clowns dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7186.jpg|Dumbo soars over the surprised audience dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7187.jpg iceradumbo3952.jpg|Dumbo's clown outfit while flying (formerly) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7202.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7309.jpg|Dumbo in the news Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7381.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-7003.jpg|Dumbo coming to his mother JumboandDumboReunited.jpg|Dumbo finally reunited with his mother, Mrs. Jumbo at the end of the film dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7411.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-7017.jpg Who Framed Roger Rabbit who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-873.jpg Icerarogerrabbit0546.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-881.jpg|Dumbo in the beginning of ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-10913.jpg|Dumbo with all the other toons Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-11054.jpg ''The Mickey Mouse Club MickeyMouseOpen-dumbo01.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-dumbo02.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-dumbo03.jpg House of Mouse Mickey_And_Minnie's_Big_Vacationmouse1.jpg House of Mouse Stampede.jpg Dumbo on House of Mouse.png|Dumbo with Timothy in ''House of Mouse 541783_157337867747579_351013238_n.jpg|Dumbo flying in House of Mouse Algunos Dibus público HoM.png|Dumbo with various Disney characters in House of Mouse 1 1.PNG Timothy&Dumbo-GoofysMenuMagic.png DonaldTimothyDumbo.png DumboAirlinesMice.png Dumbo-House of Mouse1.jpg Dumbo-House of Mouse2.jpg Dumbo-House of Mouse3.jpg Dumbo-House of Mouse4.jpg Chippers5.jpg ''Dumbo'' (2019) Dumbo 2019 7.png Dumbo 2019 12.png Dumbo 2019 14.png Miscellaneous Dumbo's_Circus.jpg|''Dumbo's Circus'' Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-3540.jpg|Dumbo's cameo in The Great Mouse Detective Dumbo-3.jpg|Dumbo in Lilo & Stitch Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8307.jpg|Dumbo in The Lion King 1½ DumboinBonkers.jpg|Dumbo in "Of Mice and Menace" from Bonkers Dumbo Tiyldd.png|Dumbo in the Walt Disney anthology series DumboMickeyMouse2013.png|Dumbo in the Mickey Mouse episode New Shoes Ralph Breaks The Internet 51.jpg|Dumbo in Ralph Breaks the Internet Screenshot 2018-07-04 at 12.50.35 PM.png|Dumbo's cameo in Timon and Pumbaa 20190411-205824.jpg Video games Dumbo_KH.png|Dumbo in Kingdom Hearts Disney infinity toy box screenshot.jpg Dumbo Accessory Kingdom Hearts χ.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ'' Dumbo Accessory EmojiBlitzDumbo.png|Dumbo emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Cc-dumbo.png Ws-dumbo.png Disney parks and other live appearances Dumbo-ride.jpg|''Dumbo the Flying Elephant'' attraction at Disneyland Dumbo_with_Scrooge_and_Gyro.jpg|Dumbo with Scrooge, Gyro, and Alice in Walt Disney's World on Ice Dumbopinkelephantparade.jpg|Dumbo's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. OpeningDayParade 1.jpg Disneyicecapades1950.jpg Disney 2008 0516.JPG|Dumbo at the Dreams Come True Parade D23 2010 32.jpg DumobinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Dumbo in The Twelve Days of Christmas Oversized - Disney - Animal Kindom.jpg Mickey’s Storybook Express opening.jpg|Dumbo on the opening float of Mickey's Storybook Express dumbo 1980s.jpg|Dumbo in the Main Street Electrical Parade TDL Dumbo Christmas 2018.jpg|Dumbo in a Tokyo Disneyland Christmas display Dumbo with vintage elephant topiary.jpg|Dumbo with an elephant topiary, c. 1970s 177.jpg|Dumbo in the Mickey Mouse Revue Printed Dtu-ducksdumbo.jpg Dtu-dumbojiminy.jpg Dtu-tinkdumbo.jpg 1945swcomic9.jpg 1945swcomic8.jpg 1945swcomic7.jpg 1945swcomic6.jpg 1945swcomic5.jpg 1945swcomic4.jpg May7th.png|His Disneystrology page mickey-inferno-dumbo-e1512307047609.png|Dumbo giving Mickey Mouse and Goofy a ride through the fires of hell in Mickey's Inferno Merchandise Dumbo Pin.jpg Dumbo Figurine.png North Carolina Pin.png Disney popup baby toy.JPG DumboWDCC.jpg|Dumbo from the WDCC dumbowobbler.jpg dumboearsmickey.jpg bathdumbo.jpg dumbococacola.jpg Funko Pop! Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as a Funko pop vinyl figure Dumbo And Mrs Jumbo vinylmation.jpg|Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo Vinylmation Kitchen set.jpg Dumbo Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Dumbo Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg Dumbo Tsum Tsum Large.jpg Dumbo Sleeping Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Dumbo Tsum Tsum Pencil Case.jpg Dumbo Tsum Tsum Dish.jpg Dumbo Tsum Tsum Mug.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Pins.jpg Tsum Tsum Spinner Pin.png Dumbo Tsum Tsum Phone Stand.jpg Dumbo Plush Badge Tsum Tsum.jpg Dumbo 2nd Anniversary Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg dumbo'nmrsjumbochristmas.jpg|Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo Christmas ornament Tsum Tsum Beach Towel.jpg Tsum Tsum Pencil Case.jpg Tsum Tsum Candy Pencil Case.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Vinyl Tsum Tsum Dumbo Cinderella Daisy.jpg Vinyl Tsum Tsum Goofy Dumbo Perry.jpg Vinyl Tsum Tsum Pluto Piglet Dumbo.jpg D23 Tsum Tsum Dress.png UniqloDumboTsum.jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Tsum Tsum Lunch Bag.jpg Donald and Daisy Tsum Tsum Sandals.jpg Dumbo Tsum Tsum Mini Version 2.jpg Dumbo Tsum Tsum Mega.jpg Summer Holiday Dumbo Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Dumbo Hot Topic Diamond POP.jpg Dumbo with Timothy POP.jpg Fireman Dumbo POP.jpg Dreamland Dumbo POP.png Dreamland Dumbo Red POP.jpg F274E78B-9C94-4BC0-93A1-61B281565B70.png|The 12” Flopping Ear Plush of Dumbo. Fd710d2a.JPG Miscellaneous COMICAD disney subscription circus picture.jpg BearCountrycomic.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG Blog Heath Dumbo bookmark.JPG 1941 DUMBO 2.png 1941 DUMBO.png DUMBO_CZECH_POSTER_1960.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg Scircuspuppets.jpg Tsum Tsum Game Characters.jpeg club2.png Dumbo-RBI.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Dumbo galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries